Haunted Memories
by xxslashmindedxx
Summary: Something's up with Hunter. He's not sleeping or eating right and even losing focus during ninja training. Can Shane help Hunter? Or will Hunter shut him out and put strain on their relationship? Shane/Hunter Relationship/ SLASH. boyxboy. rated T for now may possibly go up, undecided as of now. Review Please!


**This is my first time writing a power rangers fic so hopefully it is up to everyone's standards Please review and let me know what you think!**

**SUMMARY: Something's up with Hunter. He's not sleeping or eating right and even losing focus during ninja training. Can Shane help Hunter? Or will Hunter shut him out and put strain on their already rocky relationship?**

**Warning: this a slash fic, meaning a malexmale relationship between Shane and Hunter. If this is not your type of thing then please don't read this because if I get flames for something I've warned about it is a bit annoying. So can we just avoid that little confrontation? That'd be awesome! **

**Warning 2: there will also most likely be a bit of swearing at some point in the fic, I feel the need to warn for that because in some cases it really doesn't sit right with people so just a little heads up! **

**-Slashminded**

Everything was quiet in the Bradley's small run-down apartment. But quiet doesn't always mean everything's okay. In the eldest Bradley's room, Hunter tossed and turned on his bed. Sweating profusely and mumbling unintelligible things to the silent room around him.

All of a sudden the 18 year old blond bolted upright, eyes wide with terror and pain. Looking around frantically, it took him a moment to realize it had only been a nightmare and he was safe in his room. But the realization did nothing to put his mind at ease nor erase the pain in his chest. A lone tear streaked down his left cheek, remembrance of the past Hunter wished to lock away and never see.

He'd been through a lot in the short 18 years he'd been alive. First an orphan, tossed from foster home to foster home, beaten, abandoned, neglected. When his life finally turned out alright it was ripped away from him. His parents murdered, the only person he had left in the world was his baby brother, Blake. The Thunder Academy may have welcomed him, but it would never be a home. And then that was taken from him too. Now he fights for his life everyday as a Power Ranger to protect the world from Lothor taking over. Through it all he'd remained strong, emotionally and physically, forced to grow up when he was still a kid himself. Doing whatever he has to do to keep himself and his little brother healthy and happy. It really takes a toll.

Hunter shook his head, clearing his thoughts from all the depressing aspects of his life. He tried to focus on the good things in his life. He had Blake, his friends and his boyfriend, Shane. That last one still made his head spin. It had scared the hell out of him to find he was attracted to the red ranger. Sure he'd come to terms with being Bi a long time ago, but his few flings with other guys had been nothing more than flings, he never had true feelings for them. But Shane was different, a single smile from the red ranger made everything okay. Quite frankly just being around him set butterflies flying around his stomach. Not that he'd ever admit that, it made him sound like a love struck schoolgirl, which he definitely was not. He was always there to talk, even when Hunter didn't want to talk, just wanted to be held, Shane always knew exactly how to make it okay again.

Thinking about his boyfriend made Hunter smile and temporarily chased away all thought of his nightmares. He rolled out of bed, chest and boxers drenched in sweat. Looking at the clock and seeing it was 4:00am he sighed. No point in going back to bed so might as well shower and get an early jump on the day.

It was a slow day at Storm Chargers, Hunter was behind the cash register and leaned an elbow on the counter and propped his head on his hand. His eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds before he felt an arm wrap around his waist and he jerked upright. A familiar chuckle sounded in his ear before he turned to glare at his boyfriend. Shane outright laughed at the pout on the blonde's lips. He wrapped his other arm around Hunter's waist and leaned in to kiss the pouting lips. He felt Hunter smile into the kiss and kiss him back before pulling away and smirking.

"Didn't have anything better to do then come scare me at work?" Hunter teased lightly, turning back to the register in case any customers came in and needed his help. Shane kept one arm around Hunter's waist and leaned on the counter next to the blond. Hunter leaned his shoulder into Shane's.

"What is it illegal now to want to come visit my boyfriend?" Shane shot back.

"S'pose not," Hunter said with a smile before resting his head on Shane's shoulder.

"Hey you okay babe? You look exhausted," Shane said worriedly, watching his boyfriend's eyes drifting shut again and taking note of the dark bags under his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, just didn't sleep well." Hunter reassured, standing up straight and grinning playfully, as if to reinforce his words.

"Okay," Shane said slowly, "If you're sure." Hunter nodded. "'Kay we still on for the movie tonight?"

"You know it! I've been waiting months for Fast Five to come out!" Hunter said, perking up, eyes shining with excitement. Shane couldn't help but chuckle, Hunter wore the expression of a 6 yr old about to be let lose in a toy store. Hunter elbowed him gently and took a step away as a customer came in. Kelly knew about the two of them being together and didn't mind at all, she just had one rule about no PDA with customers around, not everyone was as open to the idea of same sex couples as her and the other rangers, she didn't want them to be in danger of hate crimes from homophobes that saw them in the store.

Shane sighed and went back to the stockroom to find Dustin and Blake. Blake had known about Hunter and Shane from the beginning and was cool with it. After giving Shane the "you break his heart I break your face" speech he pushed the two of them out the door and demanded they go have fun on their date. Shane was a bit nervous to tell the others and they kept it quiet for awhile. He figured Tori would be okay with it, but he had no idea how Dustin, Cam or even Sensei would react. Turned out his fears were ridiculous, everyone was fine with the two reds being together and congratulated them on their relationship.

Hunter, Blake, and Dustin's shift ended at 3 and the trio plus Shane headed right to ninja ops for the days training session. They began with sparring and Hunter was paired with Dustin. After about 10 minutes Hunter lost focus and didn't block a roundhouse kick from Dustin, which sent him flying into the wall behind him. He groaned lightly and shook his head before getting up.

"Dude you alright? You totally spaced. That's usually my thing man," Dustin asked putting a hand on Hunter's shoulder, he still had his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back.

"Yeah I'm good dude," Hunter responded with a nod. Dustin didn't look convinced, but he shrugged and took up a fighting stance when Hunter did. Barely 2 minutes later Hunter was flat on his back, groaning as he tried to sit up. His mind being miles elsewhere did not escape Shane's notice, or Sensei's.

"Dustin switch places with Shane, spar with Cam while Shane does so with Hunter. Although perhaps you'd like a moment to collect your thoughts Hunter?" Sensei spoke to the rangers from the back of Cam's computer chair. All three nodded and Hunter headed to the door. Shane watched him go with a worried expression. Sensei took noticed and smiled at his student's concern. "You have permission to go look after him Shane. However, do not take too long."

"Thank You Sensei," Shane said with a bow, before running after his boyfriend.

**That's chapter one please review and give me your feedback. **


End file.
